


Just Ride - Part Six

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [6]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Language, Multi, TW - Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You wake up in the hospital dealing with the aftermath of your ordeal. After receiving news about your father you make a last minute visit to his attorney resulting in another heartbreak.





	Just Ride - Part Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: I don’t remember ever saying how the reader’s Mom died and when I reread I didn’t see where I specified but I’ve missed stuff before. Forgive me. (Additional author note at the end as not to reveal spoilers.) All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading

     You emerge from the darkness with a cry when someone touches your back until you feel a burst of coolness in your arm and a somewhat familiar voice, “Relax John. It’s just a little morphine while I finish her stitches.”

    It’s quiet as you fall back under the darkness. When you awake the second time someone’s head is pressed against yours and they are humming a song. It sounds like Hey Jude reminding you of Dean. Is he here? Did you make it home? The questions stir but with another cool burst, the darkness finds you again. It’s nice you don’t hurt there.

   The third time there is only the sound of machines to greet you which is unsettling. You are also more aware of your body. Muscles ache and you feel like you’ve been in a car wreck. Maybe you had been? No that’s not right. Someone hurt you and you killed him. Oh God, you killed two people. Your eyes shoot open but thankfully it’s dark in the room. Well, mostly dark besides the small light over the sink and the machines that you are connected to.

     Once your mind settles you recognize that you are in a hospital room. Someone is across the room from you in the other bed but the curtain is pulled just so you can’t see their face. It’s probably for the best considering how beaten you feel. No one is with you though as you push the covers off you. Bandages cover your legs and arms but your body itself tingles with numbness. You move to the side of your bed testing your legs before finally standing up. You immediately fall back onto the bed with a cry. After two more attempts, you manage to stand taking yourself to the window. You can see the parking lot and the outside garden where they have park benches. Your eyes land on the solitary man sitting there and the smoke from his cigarette catching the lights that light up the area. You’d know him anywhere.

   John only smokes when he is upset. He should be upset his son is dead because of you. You press your forehead against the glass and your hand as tears roll down your cheek. You just want to hold him but at the same time disappear so he won’t be hurt by you.

   “Y/N?” Dean’s voice startles you but you don’t move. “You shouldn’t be out of bed Princess.”

   “I’m okay,” you whisper and you tremble feeling him behind you. “Please don’t touch me, Dean.”

   “I won’t hurt you Y/N. You’re safe now,” he pleads and the sadness in his voice hurts you all the more. It’s your fault he lost his brother.

   “But I’ll hurt you. And I’ll hurt John. Sam’s already dead because of me Dean. It’s my fault they killed him,” you sob watching your breath fog up the glass.

   “Y/N, turn around and look at me. I have something to show you,” Dean’s tone is softer.

   “It doesn’t matter Dean,” you try to fight him but his hands are soft on your arms as she slowly turns you from the glass to look at his face. He smiles at you, “How can you even look at me?”

   “Let me show you something,” Dean takes your hand being careful not to hurt you leading you to the other hospital bed. Dean pushes back the curtain and you almost fall to the ground as you look at Sam laying there with oxygen on. His face is still bruised from Alastair but otherwise, he just looks like he’s sleeping, “You did nothing sweetheart. He’s alive and tomorrow he’s going to wake up and be so damn happy to see that you are safe.”

   You lower yourself to the mattress reaching for Sam’s hand, “How did he survive, Dean? He wasn’t moving. Alastair kicked him so hard.”

   “Cas came by to check on you and found Sam. He saved his life. They’ve had him sedated to heal but they took him off the meds last night. He should wake up sometime today.”

    “Dean, who the hell you talking to?” John asks striding into the room stopping as you meet his gaze. “Y/N?” John crosses the room leaning over you his eyes looking over your bandages before he tenderly cups your face, “I’m so glad you are okay baby.”

   “You smell like cigarettes John,” you tease kissing his lips softly. “I’m okay. Just sore.”

   “We’ll find the bastards who did this.”

   “Don’t worry they won’t be bothering anyone ever again. I took care of it.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “Alastair is the one who beat me, kidnapped me, and shot Sam. I shot him twice once in the stomach and the other between the eyes. The man who helped him tried to rape me. I stabbed him a lot and put the knife through his skull.”

   The room got quiet before John pulled you into his arms. Pain spread throughout your back making you cry out and John jumped releasing you. Dean was by your side and helped you limp back to your bed. You made him climb in and hold you, “You need some pain meds?”

   “Yes please in a minute,” John pulled a chair up taking your hand as you laid back against Dean. “The man I stabbed. It was Azazel. He’s dead.”

   Dean and John both visibly freeze before a tear falls down John’s cheek, “That asshole was going to rape you too? He killed my Mary in front of my son and he was going to hurt you, baby. I’d kill him again if I could.”

    “I should have given you the pleasure but I promise you both. He fucking suffered. I hope that helps you a little. I know you will never be over Mary’s death but you should know the man behind it is gone.”

     Dean turns your head and kisses you pressing his tongue against yours before sitting back kissing your forehead, “I love you.”

     Sam and John have told you multiple times they love you but this is a first for Dean. You kiss Dean once more reminding him you love him too before sitting back allowing John to press the nurse’s button. As much as it feels good knowing your boys are with you the pain is quickly becoming a nuisance. Twenty minutes later the meds arrive and you are able to drift back to sleep knowing you are back in the arms of your boys and soon Sam will be awake too.

      You awake hearing hushed arguments but keep your eyes closed to hear better. It’s hard as Sam’s voice is the first you hear, “We can’t keep this from her. She deserves to know.”

      “I agree but let’s get her home first. Hearing about that Dad of hers is going to be a tough enough pill to swallow,” you recognize Ellen’s voice.

      “How the hell is he walking free Benny?” Sam demanded.

      “Guess that lawyer ‘o his. He’s being released today,” Benny offers and you feel the bile in your throat that he’ll be free. Of course, he will be.

      You open your eyes squeezing John’s hand. He’s been quiet the whole time but his hand hasn’t left yours and Dean’s still holding you, “Hey Princess. You okay? Anything hurt?”

      “Sore as shit but I’ll survive. Hi Benny, Ellen,” you pause finally meeting Sam’s eyes. “Hi, Sammy.”

      “Hey, Baby Girl, you look like hell,” he smirks but you can see the underlying worry in his eyes as he quickly looks you over.

      Cas comes in sometime later to check on you and Sam. The boys are given instructions to change your bandages but by the evening you should be home. Benny and Ellen break the news that Lucifer is being released due to lack of evidence. As much as it bothers you the fact that there is something they aren’t saying that bothers you more.

      While Ellen brings her car around John helps you into your chair promising to meet you at home once they release Sam. Cas wants to do a check one more time to be sure and you can’t blame him. Dean and Ellen are taking you home while Benny remains at the hospital with John. Safety in numbers after all and even the other Hunters are taking shifts keeping an eye on the Winchester house.

     Ellen busies herself in the kitchen since John has called a meeting of the club due to recent developments. Dean helps you to the couch promising a Marvel movie marathon and you let him hold you. You could tell in the hospital how tired he was and just as you hoped he drifts off to sleep before the Winter Soldier even shows up in Captain America. You tuck the blanket around him pushing yourself up. There is something you need to do. While Dean sleeps and Ellen is distracted in the kitchen you slip out of the door running right into Bobby who is resting on the porch rocking chair.

     “And where you running off to?”

     “I need your help, Bobby. Care to give me a ride?”

     “You want my wife to shoot me?”

     “I need to do this alone Bobby. Just one stop and we’re back. I’ll take care of John and Ellen, but I need to do this.”

     “Fine but you owe me a bottle of whiskey!” he spits but you can see the smile on his cheeks. He helps you down from the porch and into the old truck of his that is thankfully parked at the end of the driveway. He listens to the directions and doesn’t comment as he pulls up to the nondescript office building.

     “I won’t be long but if I’m not back in fifteen minutes call John.”

     “Whose office is this? I can’t let you go in alone.”

     “Yes, you can. I’ll be fine this guy’s a fucking weasel but even he doesn’t want to risk his own hide to try anything.”

     You climb out of the truck swallowing the ache from your wounds and ignoring how beaten you feel. A part of you knows this is a dumb idea but you need to talk to him before he goes to bring your father home. You take slow measured steps striding in trying to feel braver than you actually feel right now.

    “May I help you miss?” the receptionist stops filing her nails long enough to give you a spare glance.

    “I need to see Marv right now. Tell him it’s Y/N Y/L/N,” you wink and she rolls her eyes picking up the phone. She repeats your name, whatever he says makes her sit up ramrod straight as she lowers the phone.

    “Right this way Miss,” she stands quickly showing you down a hallway to a set of double doors. She opens the door letting you in closing it with a click behind you. Marv sits at his desk trying to look unaffected by your appearance.

    He stands gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk, “Miss Y/L/N, please sit down. I can’t say I was expecting you.”

    “No, you wouldn’t be would you? But then again it’s probably because you sent Alastair after me on my father’s orders.”

     His eyes widen but he keeps that weasel-like smile, “I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about.”

     “Well, allow me to tell you,” you pluck the long silver letter opener from the desk as you move next to him pulling yourself up to sit on the desk playing with the letter opener like a knife. “I’m sure you can see that I’m covered in bandages and my walk is a little slow. Not to mention as I understand it my back has nearly fifty stitches in it from the whip Alastair used. He paid for every stitch with his life.” Marv swallows as you lean forward pointing the letter opener at his throat. “He came into my home and shot my boyfriend before kidnapping me. He tortured me for over a week until my throat was raw from screaming and then he was going to allow his friend to rape me. All at your hand since you serve as my father’s mouthpiece.”

   “Miss Y/L/N please,” he begs.

   “Shut up you fucking cockroach. Alastair is dead. His friend Azazel is dead. I killed them both and let me assure you Marv if you get in my way again or send anyone else after me or my family I will make you suffer in ways that even the Devil himself will fear me. Do you understand me?”

   “Yes,” he answers weakly.

   “And now this afternoon when you see my father I want you to deliver him a message. You tell him that he is to stay the hell away from me, my family, and my Hunters. We’re done, but assure him that I will find Arthur Ketch and I will have my revenge.”

   “Arthur is hidden. You’ll never find him,” he spits doing exactly as you wanted. You bring the letter opener down pinning his hand to his desk where he, unfortunately for him, left it resting. He screams in agony but is unable to pull the letter opener out much to your delight. You smile standing as it hurts you to sit on hard surfaces too long.

   “I trust he’ll get the message I’d hate to have to come back,” you turn to leave.

   “I told him. I told him he should have taken care of you just like your Mother.”

   You turn around losing all feeling of triumph, “What did you say?”

   “Your Mother. She found out what he really did and threatened to leave him. She met with the police to turn against him and he took care of her. He should have gotten rid of you too!”

   You ignore your body screaming and leap across the desk pulling the letter opener out of his hand holding it to his neck, “He killed my Mother? He’s the reason she’s gone.” He didn’t answer and you screamed, “Tell me! Tell me right now!”

   “Yes!” he answered when you smell the acrid smell of urine. “God yes he killed her.”

    You drop the letter opener backing away. Without another word you turn pushing past the receptionist as she screams at you seeing Marv’s blood all over his desk. You hurry as fast as your body will allow you throwing yourself into Bobby’s truck. You know you probably ripped some stitches from running but it doesn’t matter. Bobby is trying to get your attention repeating your name, asking questions, but all you hear is white noise. A single excruciating thought playing over and over in your head. Your father killed your mother.

* * *

 **A/N:**  See! I couldn’t kill Sammy. Now as for their reunion it was brief but they will have more time together in the future. As for her father Lucifer I had planned from the beginning to have him involved in her Mother’s death.  _Feel free to message me regarding the series or with any questions._


End file.
